Bad Girls
by sinking like stones
Summary: They just do it better. [Drabbles for Spring Tyzula Week 2016]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a series of drabble-smut AUs for Tyzula Week. It's my first Tyzula Week and I am very excited! The first one is a pretty basic modern AU.**

* * *

.1. Cosmic

"I love roller skating!" Ty Lee declares, standing atop a bench and looking down at her unenthused girlfriend. Azula seems to be as apathetic towards Cosmic Night as Mai would be. "Do you _not_ love roller skating? I mean, really!"

"I do not love roller skating. I am excellent at it, but I dislike it."

Ty Lee cocks an eyebrow. "I didn't know you've been before."

"Oh, I haven't."

"Then how do you know you're excellent at it? Not that I think you aren't or anything."

"I just _know_. Of course I'll be excellent at it."

"Oh, all the roller disco people come out tonight because of the lights. So exciting!"

"I hate disco."

Ty Lee tears at her face with her hands. Azula watches the histrionic imitation of shock with little feeling towards it.

"You can't hate disco. Disco is amazing. You love _Mamma Mia_."

"No, I don't. I have never regretted a date with someone more than taking you to that play."

"This is what I get for dating a sexy bad girl. So much, like, ridiculous hating of disco."

"I think more people than sexy bad girls hate disco, although I do think disco dancing on roller skates takes admirable discipline and I would like to see it."

"Good." Ty Lee jumps down from the bench and grabs Azula's hand, her roller skates colliding with her right thigh as her left one brushes against her girlfriend.

Azula walks in.

It is worse than cosmic bowling.

And that was _bad_.

* * *

Azula fakes an injury. Can you blame her? The sci-fi disco is a genre that simply should not exist. She threw herself onto the floor.

Ty Lee swooped into the rescue, because of course.

Now they are in the bathroom, out of reach of the black lights and starshine. They are also very alone. Which is a plus.

"This is all your fault," Azula continues, because of course.

"Do you want me to kiss it better."

"No. Yes."

"I'm going with the yes."

Ty Lee kisses her knee. And then her lips. Her arm. Azula is not wounded in half of the places those lips touch her skin and leave raw, invisible burns.

Ty Lee kisses the inside of her thigh. And then down to her ankle. Her knee. She is cruel and Azula wants to roll her eyes but that would probably make this end.

"I could also distract you from the pain like this." Her teeth dig into Azula's skin.

"Don't ever do that again!" Azula snaps. Then she whispers, "Do that again."

Light pink lips leave bruises on pale skin. Ty Lee's lips touch her pink nipple and Azula has to gasp for breath and control herself before this becomes too serious.

Some roller disco person could walk in and…

They become to absorbed in the song of each other's pleasure too think about the cosmic roller skating far out music soundtrack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fairy Tale AU.**

* * *

.2. Fairy Tales

"That dog looks like a hyena," comments Ty Lee.

That makes no sense to Azula. It mostly makes no sense because she feels as if this should be much more intimidating, or threatening, or, honestly, she wonders why she is being held captive by someone less wicked than herself.

Or perhaps _more_ wicked. A pretty face can hide an evil mind; Azula might have a prettier face, but she is not hiding. Lying copiously, but that is _to save her life_ so who could blame her?

"Do you not have any rules? Or demands? Do you want to ransom me or murder me or marry me or…?" Azula inquires. She feels more impatient than she ever has in her life. The restraints are invisible. The moment she broke free, she was hit again by the dark magic that made her fall the night before.

It is horrid to be helpless.

Maybe a little exalting to a girl who needs to control everyone and everything around her.

Ty Lee leans forward. "I don't know!"

Azula stares at her in silence.

Attempting to crane her neck and failing, she remarks, "You sound very… cheery about that fact. You really aren't the most talented kidnapper in the history of stealing princesses. You don't even have a dragon or… a wolf or anything. You have a… dog that looks like a hyena?"

"It _does_." Ty Lee points at the creature and it scampers away.

Azula sighs.

Being helpless is gradually becoming less intriguing and more frustrating.

"I've never seen a hyena, so I cannot give my opinion on that."

Ty Lee whines, "You're making this so _boring_. You seemed like really fun from afar, but you burn off the restraints and make me have to keep you subdued just to talk about that ugly dog or—can I braid your hair?"

"Can you what?" Azula has never heard stories about witches braiding princess's hair.

"You'd look great!" earnestly insists Ty Lee.

Azula haughtily answers, "I am not here for slumber parties."

"Maybe that's why I kidnapped you." The wicked witch winks.

Azula has no idea how someone like _this_ bested her. Seriously. This has to be some kind of elaborate joke.

"You may braid my hair. I will give you that privilege," Azula says.

"You're so regal! I love it." Again, her captor grins a frighteningly cute grin.

"Mhm. What exactly goes on at slumber parties?"

"You've never even had one?"

Azula snarls, "No. I've also never had to capture a princess in order to braid her hair."

Ty Lee claps her hands together.

"We are going to have so much fun."

The prisoner Princess Azula doubts that.

* * *

Alright, maybe Azula has fun. She feels ridiculous, but she does like it.

She liked the hair braiding. It felt strange, and new, and very good. People do not touch her very often. By the end of the ordeal and her captor coercing her into some odd sleepover game, she has to admit that the effects of her bondage have worn off.

And she does not want to leave.

"Who are you working for?"

"Seriously! We were doing so well."

"Do you think I'm attractive."

"It's not your turn. But yes."

"Your turn?"

"Would you kiss me right now if I asked? Or, I guess, demanded. I think I'm in charge of you until tomorrow…"

"Well, I would usually require a few weeks of very talented courtship to even consider that, but you _are_ apparently in charge of me until tomorrow. Or until I break out of here and slay you or something."

As the words are leaving her lips, Ty Lee kisses her. Azula is too hesitant for having wanted it so much moments ago, but Ty Lee's hand finds her thigh and locks her legs to her waist and she starts to undo her prisoner princess's pretty dress.

Ty Lee kisses her gently to the side of her lips, and then pushes herself on top of Azula. She pulls off her shirt and _that_ is exciting to the perfect princess. Ty Lee's very practiced lips caress every inch of her prisoner princess's exposed skin.

Her smile is different now. It is somehow softer, and much more real. She has thought about this so many times that _of course_ she volunteered to capture her.

They stare at each other as they begin to move to act on the heat between them that makes the slightest friction of shivering in the cold feel like fire.

"You're mine now, princess," Ty Lee whispers.

"Whatever shall I do?" Azula slides her hands up the body of this wicked witch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Vampire!AU, and the final chapter.**

* * *

.3. Dragons

They are in love but they cannot touch each other.

Holding hands wouldn't hurt, but Azula thinks it makes her look weak. Their kisses are Elysium but they never last long because the moment fangs touch lips, Azula pulls away. Most of all, they are beyond attracted to each other but can barely get as much action as making out.

"I would like you to realize that this is because I feel things about you that I didn't know I could feel," Azula says coolly. She has already lost her patience and her demeanor is as icy as her skin. "If I didn't… feel things, I would just sleep with you even if it would likely kill you or worse."

"I'm strong enough." It's the same old argument, _again_.

"You've never seen a human sacrifice before, have you?"

"Nope," Ty Lee says, shrugging.

She does not take this as seriously as Azula wants her to take it.

"They're not unpleasant, I suppose. I like them. Liked them. But I find thinking of you as one to be revolting."

Ty Lee tries a different approach, but it is one she has taken a thousand times before.

"You say you've never tried. If you've never tried, you don't know."

"I am far stronger than my brother and I told you about him."

"If this lasts, do you expect me to just never ever even make out with you? Because I can't do that."

" _If this lasts_ , I will consider the risks and make a decision. For now, I shouldn't have to. You're – we're – seventeen and have no need for a physical relationship."

Ty Lee has to admit that Azula is right, yet, it does not change how badly she wants to experience actual romance with her dream girl. There is a reason Azula and her father and brother were revered as gods so many time in the past.

They're just _so pretty_.

Even if sex is the most lethal thing any of them do.

Human sacrifices are kinda sexy to Ty Lee, and she does not fear them.

Azula does not fear anyone or anything but herself.

Ty Lee figured taat out very quickly.

* * *

"Do you ever hear the stories about the dragons who kidnap the sweet maidens?" Azula asks, focused on her own fingers as if they are more interesting than the girl in front of her.

"I guess," Ty Lee admits, shrugging one of her shoulders.

"Do you think other monsters fall in love with cute, doe-eyed girls like yourself?" inquires Azula, and Ty Lee doesn't know how to respond. Maybe to thank her for the rare compliment? Maybe to argue that Azula isn't as much of a monster as she insists she is?

"I mean maybe you're a bit cold and kind of selfish and kind of dead but I wouldn't call you a monster. You're not a human type one or a dragon type one," Ty Lee says with a purely earnest expression.

Azula wants to believe her.

But she does not.

* * *

"If I kissed someone else—"

"Kill them." Azula did not need to hear the whole question to figure it out. Ty Lee looks disappointed about the interruption, but Azula is too nervous to care. At least she does not show such weakness.

They are in Ty Lee's bedroom, and Azula is beginning to think that coming here was a mistake.

"I don't really get to do much with you," Ty Lee says.

"So you would just cheat on me?" Azula's fangs flash in the light.

"No. No," Ty Lee says. "Just like as a question. If you make another decision a few years from now, I mean."

"That's a few years from now," Azula says with a wicked glint in her golden eyes.

Ty Lee tires of dancing around the topic at that moment. She just takes off her nightgown. Azula watches close to impassively, which is massively disappointing.

"I'm not killing you over this." Azula yawns.

"But you'd kill him?"

Azula no longer can play bored.

"Him? It's a him? What him? Who is he?" she snarls.

"Nobody." Ty Lee steps forward and kisses her soulmate on the frigid lips.

Azula would brush it off if it weren't for 'nobody' and his attempt to steal her girlfriend. If Ty Lee would stray over this, Azula will have to do something to retain her favorite possession.

The dragon does not want the _white knight_ to save the maiden.

It never does.

Azula's cold skin feels amazing against Ty Lee's heat. It makes Ty Lee throb and thirst as she kisses cold lips and a cold neck and she wraps her hands around Azula to guide her to the bed. She falls down onto her back with Azula over her. Azula does feel a thrill with Ty Lee under her, and wants to be doing so much more than sucking on her neck.

She grinds against her and begins to take off her own shirt before the image of a bloody corpse overwhelms her.

Azula stands and steps away from Ty Lee.

The pleasure ends there.


End file.
